A light emitting diode LED is a kind of semiconductor device which converts electricity to a UV ray or a light by using a characteristic of a compound semiconductor for transmitting/receiving a signal or using as a light source.
A group III-V nitride semiconductor is spot lighted as an essential material of the light emitting diode LED or a laser diode LD owing to its physical and chemical characteristics.
Since the light emitting diode does not contain materials harmful to an environment, such as mercury Hg, used in the present incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps, the light emitting diode is environment friendly excellently, and replaces the present light sources owing to a long life time, low power consumption, and the like.